Seven Days
by Hazelmallorn
Summary: Seven days until the Mark of Athena hence I write these words. Seven snapshots, of under 500 words. One per day, from the POV of each of the Seven, reflecting on Jeyna, and what Jason and Reyna mean to each other.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**A/N: I'm back! And my new piece really sucks...but I can't stand it anymore. There's seven days left as I write these words, and I am dying of no writing. Seven days, seven snapshots, seven chosen ones. Each reflecting on Jeyna. Just one short chapter per day to amuse you...until the Mark of Athena comes out! Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched as Jason found Reyna, and walked up to her. He spoke a few words, and then the two walked off. I secretly followed after them, praying to the gods that I wouldn't get in trouble. If they found me, I would be dead in three seconds. Because Jason combined with Reyna… Not a good combination if you're following them secretly. I silently followed as Jason led Reyna to a small stream, beautiful and serene. Then he began talking.

"Reyna. I've always wanted to see your true self, ever since I arrived at Camp Jupiter. I think I would have, completely, no more than a few months later, if Juno hadn't stolen my memories and sent me to another camp."

That was what Reyna meant when she said to me that Jason would have been her boyfriend given more time.

"Jason," Reyna said, sounding very tired. "You know why we didn't… continue our relationship and build it into something more. Octavian had every right to use it against us. And I don't see why it even matters anymore. Piper's a fine girl, she's a daughter of Venus who's unbelievably pretty without even trying. I seriously don't care, Jason."

I felt a sinking feeling in my heart. Reyna obviously _did _care. They just never had their chance, like he and Annabeth did. In fact, Jason and Reyna are just like Annabeth and I. They started out hating each other, like we had, and then they had became friends, drawing closer and closer, having all but time. It wasn't fair. I desperately hoped that Jason wouldn't break Reyna's heart. She had been through so much, and deserved to be with someone she loved.

"Reyna, please. I've always felt a special way about you, and nothing can change that." Jason yanked on the grass at his feet, pulling it out of the dirt. "I just want it to work. And it never does. Every time I've tried to get close, you push me away. Maybe not all my memories are back, but I can remember that." Jason took Reyna's hand, and leaned in.

It was a moment I probably shouldn't have witnessed, and um… if they find out that I have, I'd really be dead meat. But Jason and Reyna shared a special bond, just like Annabeth and I did. They had been through so much, over so many years, and nothing would ever break them apart.

* * *

**Jeyna Jeyna Jeyna...oh please. I've been having a near breakdown these days...anticipating...**

**Review! ~Hazel**


	2. Chapter 2: Hazel

**A/N: Thank you to all reviewers! This chapter is Hazel...as you may have figured out. Yes, yes, the cover image. But for us Jeyna fans, its only that long, and counting, until our shipper hearts die... :'(. I just realized something! This is my seventh story too!**

* * *

Jason is just so annoying. I really want to punch his _podex_. Like…really really really hard. When he got off the ship with that daughter of Venus, I don't think anybody saw Reyna's expression but me, and even then, it was for the merest fraction of a second. But she was _hurt. _Afterword, I spoke with Piper(did I get her name right? I can't seem to remember if it was Piper or Pippi.) and she wasn't too bad. She's one of the Seven, and Jason will be working with her. Don't get me wrong, the problems with my relationships are pretty bad too, but personally, I think Jason is the only one for Reyna. I had a _absolutely wonderful_(not) little chat with Piper that involved Jason though. I bumped into her, and we started talking.

"Hey. You're one of the Greek demigods, one of the Seven, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. My name's Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite." There was something sedating about her voice, the way it flowed musically.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hazel Levesque. And erm…I'm a daughter of Pluto." I always feel really uncomfortable telling people my godly parent. And of course my curse also chooses the best times to show up. A golden ring sprung up from the ground. Piper noticed it, and bended down to pick it up.

"Don't touch that!" I said frantically.

"Why?"

"Because…it's cursed." This was getting worse and worse.

"Oh," said Piper. She looked confused, and somewhat curious, but didn't question any further.

"So I heard you're dating Jason," I said, desperately wanting to change the subject. Piper smiled, and her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah. I heard he has another Roman girlfriend though. Reyna or something." I stopped short. I really didn't mean to get into this conversation. I fully supported Reyna, but how was I supposed to tell Piper that? I felt like Reyna deserved Jason more. It's true! I have no idea what Piper's been through, but I'm almost one-hundred percent sure that Reyna's been through more. And besides, she and Jason were together for almost four years. They truly almost had a chance! After all, wasn't that the amount of time Percy and Annabeth started to warm up with each other? I didn't think it was fair, especially since their relationship was cut off so abruptly, and Jason just started dating Piper after he knew her for like, eight months? Maybe not even. That is why Jason was really starting to annoy me. I need a chance to just punch that stupid _podex_ of his, because he's breaking Reyna's heart.

* * *

**I liked the last sentence. Grr...publishing every day is killing my grades... But I love it. F in school=A on FF. I think I know which one I prefer...although both A's are best :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Leo

**I've already heard the bad news. It's Jasper. But I'll try my best to keep going even though my shipper heart is crying.**

* * *

Reyna was pretty hot. I've got to admit…that hair, and those eyes…wow. No wonder Jason likes her. Except, her personality is a bit stiff, and cold. Actually, scratch 'a bit' and put in 'really'. She's a strong person, a really tough fighter, and overall, doesn't like strangers all that much. But Jason has a special thing with her. I don't get it at all, but he brings out the light in her. Without him, she's just this icy cold girl who doesn't make any amiable chat and does her duty every day. But he makes her seem different. He adds flames to the ice, and gives it just the perfect blend. Reyna smiles when she's with him, even laughs, and her eyes light up like candles.

"Hey Jason. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really." He definitely sounds suspicious. I decide to question him further.

"You were having a nice little chat with Reyna, weren't you?" I asked him really straightforward, or else he'd never tell what he'd been doing.

"No." Even though he denied it, his face faintly flushed red.

"Aww, come on. It just looks like you have. Anyway, I don't know how you do it, but she really likes you." Jason looked super embarrassed now. I knew I'd hit the spot.

"Shut up, Repair Boy. Everyone likes me. Besides, you were the one to attack all the Greeks and blow up you precious Argo II." Damn it… He'd mentioned it. For all of you who don't know, something took hold of me and I attacked the Romans. It was fuzzy, and now everyone hates me. End of story.

"Yeah and your girlfriend just saved the day." Ha. Let's see what Jason says now.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Fine then. Your _other _girlfriend was holding your hand and caring for you like you're the most important thing in the world."

"I don't have a freaking girlfriend!" I whistled. I had caught him in the net and was now twisting it around.

"Wow…someone like you, no girlfriend? If I had to choose, I'd choose Reyna. Leave Piper for me. She's easier to get along with, unless you're Jason Grace, praetor of New Rome."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to put your thoughts into consideration," said Jason sarcastically, walking away. He'd denied everything. Crap. But maybe it had worked. Maybe he'll choose Reyna in the end. She could use some lightening up from him.

* * *

**Couldn't we all? I almost started crying while studying for math.**

**~a very upset Hazel**


	4. Chapter 4: Frank

**My life is so over. But there's still a fragment of my Jeyna shipper heart wedged in there, and I'll hang on to that and keep writing. Frank now. He was the hardest, I thought.**

* * *

When there's a war between the major gods and goddesses of Olympus, and the minor gods and goddesses, its not that great to be together if you're a son of Jupiter and a daughter of Bellona. I mean, I've got no problem whatsoever. My father is Mars, and Hazel's dad is Pluto. No fight. But for Jason and Reyna, it's not going to go well. Especially since Bellona's leading the minor gods and Jupiter's the king of the gods. A lot of the minor gods were wanting higher places, and it was causing a lot of argument. Including a war. Gods and goddesses asked all of their demigod children at Camp Jupiter to wage a war, and it was between the minor ones and the major ones. Cohorts were forgotten, and it wasn't even our fault, really. There were such severe punishments if you didn't do exactly what the gods and goddesses told you to do. It was chaos, and pretty much everyone was following orders, not wanting to suffer the punishments. Everyone except Jason and Reyna. I've overheard them talking multiple times. Everyone has. They're not keeping it a secret anymore, how they feel about each other. I wouldn't. It's been six years that they're together now, and they've been through so many obstacles. I'm pretty sure it's almost time to elect another praetor, since Jason and Reyna have dominated the stage since they were thirteen. Every time I've heard them talking, it goes somewhat like this.

"Jason, you know what the punishment is. Please, we should really just do what our parents want us to do. Maybe it's for the best."

"No Reyna. We've gone through this. And we've decided long ago what we're going to do."

"I just can't stand the idea of losing you," Reyna said softly. I felt so bad for her. No matter what happened, our parents weren't going to kill Hazel and I, and since we were part of the Seven, nobody's going to kill us. So we won't be separated, at all. I know how it felt when someone you loved had another boyfriend. And for me, it was just, well, looking like another boyfriend. But when Piper intrudes into Jason and Reyna's relationship like that, I'd be devastated if I were Reyna. And now after finally finding each other, they have to lose it all again.

"We swore," Jason continued, "that we'd rather spend our last moments alone than separate, that we'd rather live much shorter lives than to be forever parted. Does that still hold true?" With tears in her eyes, Reyna nodded. Then she kissed him, something she had never done in public. Their relationship was doomed, from the very beginning. But hopefully they can find a way to work it out once more.

* * *

**Oh I so hope they can the first time... I might take this revolt thingy and turn it into a fic. Depends on how I feel after MoA.**

**I have an idea. We should all write rants about Jeyna/Jasper, and have a Rant Rage. Possibly. PM/review your opinion of it. **


	5. Chapter 5: Piper

**Darn! I didn't get Annabeth in time...but here's Piper! She was so much easier than everyone else...that Mary Sue. I am so flipping mad today...**

* * *

I was really jealous. Jason had mentioned a girl named Reyna before, but he always refused to talk about her. I was already jealous by then. I had thought that I was the first one. That I was the one he liked. But of course that was screwed because how could someone like Jason not have a girlfriend? When we got off the Argo II, and Percy and Reyna introduced themselves, I sort of understood why Jason liked her. I mean, she was obviously a fighter. Her eyes were really intimidating, and when I introduced myself, she practically stared me down. And maybe Jason liked me because he had a knack for pretty girls, (not to brag, of course. It's inevitable if you're a daughter of Aphrodite) but that didn't help either because Reyna was absolutely beautiful. Her black hair was tied back in a single braid, but if it were worn down, it would definitely hang in perfect ringlets down her back. I suddenly felt uncomfortable in my ripped up jeans and choppy hair. I knew Reyna didn't try to be so gorgeous, which made it even worse. She was simply herself. That was probably why Jason liked her so much. I really, really hated it. But what I don't understand is what Jason likes about her personality. I tried to talk to her, and she was just so cold.

"Hey," I said, walking up to Reyna. This was Jason's Roman girlfriend or something, right?

"Hi." She just kept sharpening her sword, which was all golden, shiny, and definitely sharp enough. That Reyna is kind of weird…and scary. Why does Jason like her?

"Were you, like, Jason's girlfriend before?" Rash question, but who cares? She finally looked up, and I almost jumped back. Her eyes were flaming! Like, seriously. What is wrong with that girl?

"No." That's all she said, and then she got up and left. But later on, I saw her talking with Jason. He was laughing, and she even smiled once. Or twice. Acutally a lot… I just wanted to be Jason's girlfriend. I fell for him. But it doesn't seem like that's going to happen anymore. He still acts like I'm his girlfriend, and Reyna keeps giving me these cold, intimidating stares. But now I know that his heart truly lies with that beautiful black-haired, dark-eyed girl, who seems to be the perfect combination of fire and ice.

* * *

**Hah Piper! Reyna is so much better than you! I am in the angriest mood today...**


	6. Chapter 6: Annabeth

**I am just so STUCK on Annabeth...XP. So I figured I may as well post this really sucky chapter. The next book in the series is the House of Hades...would that be Hazel or Nico? Probably Hazel. I'm hoping for Jason as the last book so he can make amends for what he's done to Reyna.**

* * *

Everyone's arguing about whether Reyna's right for Jason or whether Piper's right for Jason. But they're just picking their favorites, and not being philosophical at all. They're both so similar, and yet so different. It's just where they're different that matters. While Piper tries to hide her beauty, Reyna acknowledges it and doesn't do anything about it. Piper likes to express all of her feelings, while Reyna keeps them hidden to all but those she really trusts. Let's look at it this way. Personally, I think Piper's a fine girl. But when you think of her relationship with Jason, it's not really that deep. Reyna has a much deeper relationship with Jason. I mean, they've been together for four years. Isn't four years of real partnership better than just a few months of pretty much fake memories? And just hearing different conversations has caused me to really want Jason to be with Reyna. I was all out for Piper at first. She was pretty, smart, and a good fighter. But sometimes she's just too into making Jason like her. I may be wrong, but she is to self-pitying.

"Hey Jason."

"Hi Piper."

"Do you want to just hang out?"

"Um…Piper, I'm kind of busy right now. Can we talk later?" Piper sighed.

"Fine. What are you going to do now? Go organize the quest with Reyna?"

If I'm the only one who thinks that was really bratty, fine. But it's true. Piper has no reason to be jealous. It would have sounded fine, if she hadn't thrown Reyna into there.. Now take this.

"Jason, we really need to get working."

"I know Reyna, I just can't concentrate." Reyna stood up.

"Why?" She looked miffed.

"Because…" Jason stammered. Percy told me about that conversation. Apparently the ending was funny. Reyna obviously likes Jason. When she took me to the Garden of Bacchus, I could sense it immediately. Reyna deserves Jason a lot more. She genuinely cares about his safety and feelings, regardless of how he thinks about her. She's strong, and won't back down to anything. Their personalities match perfectly. Maybe I'm biased, because their relationship is so similar to mine and Percy's, but when you think about what's deep and true compared to a quick relationship, it's Jason and Reyna that rings out.

* * *

**1 1/2. Days. Left. I saved Jason for last...but I can't decide what I'll write!**

**waiting...anticipating...hoping...its not long now...**


	7. Chapter 7: Jason

**I'm in a really sad mood right now. There's less than three hours till the Mark of Athena, and sad mood=sad chapter. :( sorry if this just makes it worse. **

* * *

I never realized how much she meant to me until I lost her. Reyna. My fellow praetor and colleague. My friend. And my would-have-been girlfriend. Replaying the moment again and again in my head, I realized that there were multiple ways to stop it, multiple ways that I could have prevented her death. Reyna. Her hair was as black as the darkest night, her eyes were dark pools of mystery. But none of that mattered compared to her heart and feelings, and the way she felt about me. She never showed it. She never would. I was so stupid, so dumb not to have realized. I think, that I'd always known in the back of my head that she loved me and I loved her. Known, and refused to acknowledge it. Because if I had, she wouldn't be dying in my arms. If I had, I wouldn't have broken her heart. In those few seconds that were left, memories came flooding back of our times together.

_Standing in the little courtyard we shard behind our praetor buildings, I held her hands. _

_ "I've been having dreams. Dreams of you gone, and everything fading."_

_ "Reyna," I whispered. "I will always be by your side." And I broke that promise the very next day, when Juno stole me and my memories-of Reyna. _

_ I crushed her when I came back with Piper. I know I did, but I'd never have admitted it to myself then. In the courtyard once more, I tried to explain. _

_ "I felt like there was something missing, Reyna, so–" I started._

_ "Stop, Jason. I really don't want to hear it right now." Her voice was cold, and she gave me an icy stare, then walked away. She never wanted to hear it. She never did. _

Holding her now, I whispered the last words I would ever say to the girl I had always loved, yet never truly realized it until now.

"I'm sorry Reyna. I'm so sorry. I think…I think I have always loved you."

"Me too. I love you too…my saving grace." She strained to get the words out. But in that last moment, I think she knew. I think she realized that I had loved her all along. That she was, is, and forever will be the only girl I ever felt that way about, the only one to truly grace my heart.

* * *

**That was sad. I know. I almost cried re-reading what I wrote myself. But I'm about to die, since there's so little time left. My shipper heart is shattering.**


End file.
